


The Taste of Overly Sweet Coffee

by teddiehtet



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: AU where Sou and Tama are in Lucifer and Sandalphon's place, Alternate Universe, M/M, Small GBF AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddiehtet/pseuds/teddiehtet
Summary: Tamaki took in the green of the trees, the scent of the fresh earth, and the rays of the sun around him. It was this little garden where Tamaki had spent eons of his life. Now, with the weight of the supreme primarch’s powers on his back, he’s back again. Ever since his most beloved friend and mentor had passed down the powers of the supreme primarch to him, Tamaki never had the chance to properly talk with and clear everything up with Sougo. Perhaps now, he has that chance.A small, GBF AU where Tamaki and Sougo takes on Sandalphon’s and Lucifer’s roles.





	The Taste of Overly Sweet Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> So... I went ahead and watched the Ain Soph Aur MV a couple of weeks ago, and then went on to read the 'What Makes the Sky Blue' trilogy and WOW that hurt me ;;; Then, one of my friends (I'm looking at you, Soa) suggested, "OH imagine LuciSan as TamaSou AU" and then I went "WOW okok, I see, I see" Then during one of my plane rides, my mind and fingers went ahead and made this fic :'D 
> 
> This fic does go into spoilery territory for 000, so I think it's best to have read or to know WMTSB first before reading, but if you guys don't mind spoilers, it should be ok! ^_^ 
> 
> Also, I'm very much a newbie to GBF so I hope you'll forgive me if I made any errors!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy!

Why...was he back here?

Tamaki’s legs automatically took him to the little gazebo that he had spent so many years under, waiting, with two cups of coffee (one black and one sweetened). The table and chairs look untouched, just the way he left them.

Tamaki moved over to the coffee trees he had spent thousands of years cultivating, and took one of the trees’ leaves in his fingers, inspecting it. To his pleasant surprise, the trees seemed to be just as healthy as he had left them.

“I wonder if the chili plants are still there too...”

“They are.”

Upon recognizing the familiar voice he hadn’t heard in so long, Tamaki’s eyes widened as he took in a shuddering gasp.

The younger angel turned around. “Sou-chan...”

The ex-supreme primarch stood, bathed in sunlight, with his hands clasped together behind him.

“Hello, Tamaki-kun. I hope you’ve been well.”

Sougo was standing there as if nothing had happened. As if he didn’t brutally get murdered and left his powers as supreme primarch to Tamaki.

“This...” Tamaki murmured. “This isn’t a cruel joke is it...it’s really you Sou-chan?”

“It’s me. And you are the Tamaki-kun I know, yes?”

Tamaki nodded enthusiastically. In a few long strides, he walked over to Sougo and enveloped him in a tight hug.

“Sou-chan..! I can’t believe this...I’m actually seeing you again!”

“Me too, Tamaki-kun. You’re really here...”

“Sou-chan...I tried my best! I never thought me becoming supreme primarch would happen but I tried my best! I didn’t want to let everything you worked so hard for get destroyed. I had to defeat—“

Sougo lightly pressed the pads of his fingers to Tamaki’s lips.

“I was watching, Tamaki-kun. You did a very good job. I’m very proud of you, supreme primarch.”

Tamaki grasped Sougo’s fingers and removed them from his lips. “It sounds a bit weird when you call me that though...”

With his free hand, Sougo pat Tamaki’s head in praise. “Nevertheless, you did very well. I’m sorry for putting this burden on you. Um, would you like to sit and talk? I was thinking of making us some coffee, just like in the past.”

Tamaki nodded. “Gladly, Sou-chan!”

* * *

“Do you remember, Tamaki-kun? We just couldn’t get along at first,” Sougo reminisced as he took a sip of his black coffee.

Tamaki snorted ungracefully. “Yeah, you were so strict I couldn’t handle it. All I did back then was piss you off.”

Sougo chuckled. “Yes, I admit there were definitely times when my patience was tested, but I enjoyed every moment we spent together, both the good and the bad. You were the only one who ever treated me like an equal, like I’m my own person.”

“The other angels were ready to bite my head off just because I call you ‘Sou-chan’. Being the supreme primarch must be hard,” Tamaki commented as he stirred his coffee a bit more.

“You hold that position now,” Sougo reminded with a chuckle. “It is a rough experience but From now on, I’m sure you’ll do a great job, Tamaki-kun.”

“Sou-chan, see, that’s what I’m afraid of,” Tamaki spoke. “You know me. You know what I’m like. I’m probably the worst one out of all the angels to inherit your position. I’ve started a rebellion. I act on my feelings. I’m the opposite of you.”

“But maybe a change is what everyone needs.” Sougo took a sip of coffee. “The way I oversaw everything and the way you will are definitely going to be very different. But Tamaki-kun, you’ve come a long way. You may have started off a bit rougher around the edges and can be non-compliant sometimes, but you’re very steady in your beliefs. You don’t use unnecessary words or masks; you’re very straightforward. And on top of everything, you have matured a lot.” Sougo stood and reached out to Tamaki, cupping the younger angel’s cheek with one hand. “You did a good job protecting the skies. I’m proud of you, Tamaki-kun.”

Tamaki placed his hand on top of Sougo’s and weakly grasped it. “I...I don’t know what’s going on right now though. I know I was fighting and then I was falling, and now I’m here...am I dead?”

“I don’t think so,” Sougo answered. “Your soul merely lost its way for a while, but you are still alive.”

“Wow...this is weird.”

“I can imagine,” sougo commented. He pointed to Tamaki’s empty cup. “Would you like a second cup?”

“Oh, sure! Is it okay if I try making it this time? I think I’ve gotten better—“

_“Tamakiiii! Wake up Tamaki!”_

A vision of a red haired boy flashed by Tamaki’s eyes.

_“Yotsuba-san!”_

Following the vision of the red haired boy was one of a boy with black hair.

_“Tamaki don’t give up like this!”_

This time it was a shorter, smaller boy with orange colored hair.

Tamaki’s head jerked up. The voices were faint but it was undoubtedly his new friends’.

His new friends were calling out for him.

Calling for him to return.

Slowly, the blue haired angel brought down the cup he was holding and placed it back on the table, a small ‘thud’ cutting the silence.

“Actually Sou-chan...I’m sorry.”

Sougo shook his head. “There’s nothing to apologize for. Your friends are calling for you aren’t they?”

Tamaki clenched his hands into fists and nodded his head. “I’m...still sorry. I’m sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to protect you when you got attacked...”

A few tears of anger, regret, and sadness rolled down Tamaki’s cheeks. Using the pads of his thumbs, Sougo wiped away the droplets at the corners of Tamaki’s eyes.

“What happened in the past can’t be changed,” Sougo reminded, his voice shrouded in sadness. “However, you have already started going in a new direction to change the future. Grasp the present in the palm of your hand, Tamaki-kun, And mold your future into what  **you** want to see. My story, my time as supreme primarch is done. It’s your story now.”

A choked sob broke through Tamaki’s lips as he circled his arms around Sougo’s waist to bring him in to a crushing hug.

“...Thank you for everything you’ve done, Sou-chan. Not only for me, but for all the other angels, and for protecting the skies all this time....it must have been lonely doing all that alone.”

Sougo returned the hug, looping his arms around Tamaki’s upper torso. “I wasn’t completely alone.” Sougo pressed his cheek into Tamaki’s chest. “You were there for me, always waiting in this garden, ready with a couple of cups of coffee.”

With a broken chuckle, Tamaki added, “I’m glad...I think I got better at making the type of coffee you like too.”

“Fufu, I remember when you first drank the first black coffee I made. Your face twisted into something...remarkable, but you still said it was good.”

“I didn’t want you to think your coffee was bad!” Tamaki countered, pulling away from Sougo so that he could look at him in the eyes. “But next time when you made coffee for us both, you did make it sweeter, even though you didn’t really like sweet things.”

“I wanted you to enjoy it as well. Maybe overly sweet coffee might be nice once in a while.”

“In the end we both like coffee made differently.”

“That’s true, but we could still enjoy drinking it together.” Sougo reached out to intertwine his fingers with Tamaki’s. “You were my solace, Tamaki-kun. I’m glad I was able to spend my time with you.”

“And Sou-chan you’ll always be my light. You taught me everything, and always stood by me. Even when the other angels or even when _you_ would get mad at me, in the end, you were patient enough to talk with me. It took a while but, I’d say we ended up understanding each other pretty well.”

“I agree. It may seem unorthodox to the other angels, but you can’t imagine how relieved and happy I was that you were so informal with me. That one time when you tried to play a prank on me and succeeded was one of the most unexpected but fun moments of my life.” The duo’s laughter resounded throughout the garden, making it livelier than it had been in years.

A small smile graced Tamaki’s lips as he unhooked his fingers from Sougo’s.

“Well, I guess I should get going now.”

Sougo nodded, his kind smile never fading. “Your friends must be waiting. I wish all good things go your way, Tamaki-kun. Spread your wings, and let them take you back.”

Letting out a breath, Tamaki took one step back. Gathering the powers of the supreme primarch, Tamaki unleashed the 3 pairs of wings on his back.

“I’ll…I’ll definitely come back! Or I’ll get you out, somehow! I’ll find out something!” Another moment of hesitance. “Sou-chan...thank you for everything. I’ll....I’ll be going now.”

“Good luck on everything, Tamaki-kun. I’ll be waiting.”

Clenching his fists once again, fighting the turmoil in his heart, Tamaki spoke, “Now that I think about it, this is kinda reversed isn’t it? In the past I’d be the one waiting in the garden for you.”

“You’re right,” Sougo agreed.

“Ah, if you ever get bored, you can try to take care of or grow some coffee trees. Ah! I also started growing chili plants cuz I remembered you like really spicy things for some reason.”

Sougo chuckled. “I’ll definitely keep those in mind. Thank you for the suggestions.”

“Okay, I’ll...really be leaving now.” Tamaki turned to Sougo, a bright smile spread across his lips. Tamaki figured if he was going to leave sougo for a long time, he’d leave with a smile instead of a frown or tears. “I’ll be back someday!”

“I’ll be waiting, Tamaki-kun. Good luck!”

With a powerful flap of his wings, Tamaki was soaring. It didn’t take long for Tamaki to disappear, leaving Sougo standing alone in the beautiful garden.

Although Tamaki had disappeared from sight, the older angel still stared up at the sky. “...’I’ll be waiting’...you always said that to me whenever I came to visit you. You mentioned how lonely I must have been, but what about you, Tamaki-kun? Always waiting for me in this garden...it must have been unbearingly lonely for you as well.”

With a spin, Sougo turned around and walked back to the gazebo. “I wish you happiness and success in your future, Tamaki-kun. I’m glad to see that you have found good friends.”

Perhaps one day, Sougo may be able to escape from this purgatory. Perhaps...he’ll be able to see Tamaki again...someday.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was okay! I tried to incorporate the LuciSan dynamic along with slightly romantic TamaSou's so ;;; hopefully I was able to achieve that ^^;; 
> 
> (Also I tried to fit in one of Sougo's lines from 'Amasa Hikaeme' :eyes: the one where he says overly sweet coffee might be nice once in a while.) 
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment! Let me know what you guys thought! ^^


End file.
